The purpose of this study is to evaluate the efficacy of the MEN Count intervention, an HIV intervention and prevention program for heterosexual Black men. The MEN Count model integrates HIV risk reduction and gender-equity counseling with housing and employment case management via multiple one-on-one sessions delivered by a peer case manager over 60-90 day period. MEN Count was developed and pilot tested using a CBPR approach via funding from an NIH R21, in Boston, MA. Similar CBPR methods accompanied by a more rigorous evaluation design (i.e., a randomized controlled trial- RCT) will be used to test MEN Count in an employment training community service agency for Black men in Philadelphia (NCCF). Study participants (N=504) will be Black men reporting heterosexual risk for HIV [unprotected sex with a woman in the past 30 days and 2+ female sex partners in the past 6 months] and either current unemployment or homeless in the past 6 months. To evaluate the effectiveness of MEN Count, a two-armed RCT will be conducted in which participants will be randomized to receive either MEN Count or an attention comparison program similar to MEN Count in structure but focused on general men's health- nutrition, exercise and primary health care utilization. We will assess program impact on reduction in number of unprotected sex episodes and incident cases of STI (Chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis) via survey and STI testing, respectively, at baseline and 6 and 12 month follow-ups. Additionally, quality assurance and process evaluation efforts will be conducted to ensure high quality program adherence and delivery, as well as to support program replication should the model prove effective.